Gate-And the UTF Fought There
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: A Gate AU set in the year 3185, where there are only two world governments...and with space Nazi's as the enemies on Earth...just read it and find out. Chapter one is only for introducing the universe.
1. Taking the Hill

**Me: Hello every one.**

 **Trin: First every GATE fic for him.**

 **Me: It's AU with normal Earth being in the year 3185.**

 **Ami: Most of the JSDF forces are changed…and there are only two governments on Earth.**

 **Sarah: The Terra Luna Republic, TLR, and the United Terra Federation, UTF.**

 **Me: That being said…most of RCT3 is being replaced…only five of the canon characters remain on the team.**

 **Trin: Itami, Tomita, Shino, Kurakawa, and Pops are the JSDF soldiers that stay the same.**

 **Me: I've got ideas for four OCs.**

 **Ami, Sarah, Trin: What!?**

 **Luna: Please step away from the commander.**

 **Me: …On with the story! Luna, buy me time! +Runs out door+**

 **Taking the Hill**

"Talking" _"Thinking"_ "[Electronic communication]"

Yoji Itami was an…interesting man, to say the least. An average looking Japanese man of 33 years, considered a slacker and an otaku, both of which he admitted to proudly, and only thought of his job as a way to pay for his hobby. He sighed as he rode the maglev train towards Ginza Station. He looked back at his phone and smiled at the item on the small screen. His attention was brought away from it when the train stopped and the doors opened. He walked out, still looking at his phone with a goofy smile as he rammed head first into a pillar.

Several nearby people turned to look at the dazed man who was slightly twitching from the impact. He got up, shock his head, and picked his phone back up before continuing on.

" _This event only happens once a year, I can't miss it."_ Itami said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

The crowded stairway was filled with people chatting away without a care in the world…until they all realized that there were screams coming from outside. The voices stopped immediately, catching Itami's attention. He looked out the window and went wide eyed.

"Is that a dragon!?" Someone shouted as they watched the winged beast with a lance man riding it dive towards the streets.

Itami went wide eyed as the beast and its rider flew back up, and towards the building he was in. People began running and screaming as he turned and ran also…but unlike the others around him, he was running for a weapon. Even if he was a slacker, even if he only considered his job as a way to pay for his hobby, it was still his job and, if he was to be honest with himself, he would always try to help others if he could.

"Everyone stay calm, panicking will just make it worse!" Itami shouted.

"How could it get worse?" One person shouted.

"The TLR could use this as an opportunity to attack." Another said.

"Oh merciful gods, please don't let them have jinxed us." Someone else said.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up and get to a shelter!" Another person shouted.

Itami ignored it all as he ran past all of them, making it to the stairs. He ran down them until he reach the ground floor and left, trying to find anyone leading a form of resistance against this group. Itami didn't want to think of it as an army since it seemed like something out of history books.

"Or really a fairy tale." Itami said to himself quietly as a dragon fly past his makeshift hiding place.

Several gunshots alerted him of a police officer not too far from him. Itami ran to the location to find an officer looking over the bodies of the few men he had just shot. The officer was clad in police grad combat armor. To someone of the 21st century, it looked like SWAT Riot Gear, to someone of the 32nd century, it was just standard tier two police gear **[1]**.

"What the fuck is this shit?" The officer stated.

"Officer!" Itami called, getting the man's attention. "I need you to get me to your CO."

"I'm a bit busy keeping these civilians safe son…I don't have time for some kid to-…"

"I'm UTF Planetary Army, Second Lieutenant."

"…Alright, but the civies are coming with…sir." The man said with a smile beneath his helmet.

Half an hour of hiding and running later, Itami was standing outside the gates of the imperial palace, trying to get officers to let people inside for shelter.

"Sir, this was made to withstand an assault from Feudal Japan forces. Not things out of a medieval fairy tale." The officer said.

"…It's close enough." Itami said.

"Boy…that's fucking stupid…but it's all we got."

"Hey! Word came in from command, have civilians hold up in the palace while the Army deals with these assholes." A random officer said.

"Alright, get them inside now!" The officer in charge shouted.

At that, officers began directing civilians into the palace. The charging mass of bodies would've been pure chaos if the officers didn't keep everyone calm. A few minutes later and the gates were closing. The remaining officers, now in riot gear, formed a wall with riot shields and SMGs as they waited for the enemy to approach. Less than five minutes later, the shouts of horse riding lance men announced the arrival of the 'Romans' as several people had started calling them. They waited until the Romans were closer before unleashing a hailstorm of bullets onto the enemy

The legion of warriors fell before the squads of Officers as they continuously fired round after round of bullets towards the legion. Lancers, Shield bearers, mounted Romans and their mounts, and the monsters that also made up their ranks all fell before the Officers. But even with that, it wasn't as though they had infinite ammo. They eventually began to run low, and the Legion took advantage of this…only to be cut down by much higher velocity and caliber rounds tearing them to shreds from above.

"ARMY'S HERE!" One Officer shouted as men and women in digital pattern, urban (various shades of grey) camo colored high-tech armor fast roped out of the various VTOLs hovering there.

"Rangers, rock and roll!" An Army Sergeant with blue accents on her armor shouted.

"Sergeant. The enemy's forces are coming from the central market street of Ginza." Itami shouted.

"We're on it sir." The woman shouted before leaving with her team.

"Marines, we gonna let the Rangers have all the fun?" A Marine Sergeant shouted to his own soldiers.

"Hell no sir."

"Then let's rock this shit."

The SACO Marine squad sprinted off to catch up to the Rangers as Itami started to relax. Never in his entire life had he thought he'd be fighting things from fairy tales, and here he was doing just that. He sighed before following the Rangers and Marines, taking note of the people who seemed to be searching for others in the crowd. Itami took one more look into the sky and smiled as an onyx black and dark blue VTOL flew past towards Ginza's market.

" _Onyx never fail…but if they're deployed then these guys are a bigger threat then we thought."_ Itami thought.

He then sighed before turning and heading over to help the civilians.

"YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT, YOU LIKE THAT!? COME GET SOME MOTHER FUCKERS!" A SACO Marine and Ranger both shouted as they fired their SAWs at the Romans.

The rapid fire weapons tore apart the Legion as the Marine and Soldier moved forward. The rest of their teams followed behind them, taking out any that managed to not get cut down by the squad weapons. The two teams were also treating this as a sort of competition. They had agreed to go to a bar after this, and the loser of the bet would be buying the beer. It had originally only been between the two SAW gunners, but their teams got involved almost instantly, making it to where it as the team's total kills that decided the winner and loser.

"Kill count?" The Ranger Sergeant asked.

"246…and they've retreated back through that gate." The Marine said, a bit disappointed about that.

"Same…so now what?" The Ranger asked.

"Straggler-…"

"[All units be advised, any remaining 'Romans' are to be captured alive.]"

"..-kills win…damn."

"Looks like we win." A voice none of them recognized said from behind them.

The two teams turned to see a woman in pitch black armor with dark blue accents sanding there. The Ranger team and marine team leaders' eyes twitched beneath their helmets. The could just see the Onyx Guard soldier smirking beneath her custom helmet, a standard Onyx Guard helmet with cat ears added to it.

"Doesn't count…you weren't part of the bet." The Marine said as the Ranger nodded in agreement.

"Totally does." The woman said. "Name's Luna Sarandiel Unique."

"That's a mouthful." The Ranger sniper/scout said.

"Well…let's get to work on finding these stragglers. Least captured buys the beer!" Luna shouted before running off.

"FUCK!" The Rangers and Marines shouted.

 **[Time skip]**

After Ginza had been cleared of Romans, the United Terra Federation quarantined the area. Media got as much coverage of the incident as they could, making people all over Terra, as Earth was now called, wonder just what happened, and what the UTF would do. Some thought the Terra Luna Republic would use this as a way to get the UTF to be weakened from fighting a war on two fronts. This was not the case. The TLR had already seen the Romans and knew that even if the UTF truly engaged in war against the Romans, it would not hamper in their abilities to fight the TLR. Thus, the TLR's leaders decided it would be pointless to break the cease fire at this point.

Now, that isn't to say that the Federation wasn't going to make these people pay. That just meant that they wouldn't have a problem fighting them and the TLR at the same time. And everyone knew this. The most common comment to be heard about what would happen to the Romans was this. "They're about to return to history books." Or something of the like. And it seemed to be true. The UTF Planetary Army and Starfleet had amassed what was basically an invasion army at Ginza, readying to go through the Gate. Of course, the largest thing they could fit through the gate was a Mobile Light Base Truck. This led to a UTF scientist revealing something he had created to give the UTF an edge against the TLR.

Warp Drive technology.

The item, what was essentially a portal device, was connected to an unmanned Destroyer class Starship and activated, the coordinates gathered from sending drones through the Gate having been uploaded into the device. The entirety of human space, UTF and TLR, watched in fascination as a dark violet portal opened in front of the Destroyer before the ship went through it, disappearing along with the portal once it was completely through. Minutes went by before another portal appeared and the Destroyer returned.

After multiple scans and checks, it was deemed that the Warp Drive worked exactly as intended. The device was then copied and each copy sent to a ship in a medium sized Starfleet battle group to be used to get to the other side of the Gate. Once the ships were upgraded, they launched. That's not to say that it all went smoothly though. The launch date was pushed back several times by TLR forces attempting to steal a Warp Drive, the one advancement the UTF had over them. Once they had finished though, they instantly launched to the world beyond the Gate, shortly followed by the ground forces amassed at the Gate itself.

Once both halves of the invading army had arrived, the Starfleet ships began firing at the Roman army far below them, making the Army not even have to fire one shot. Unknown to the UTF, this would make a lasting impact on the Romans, who now believed that the gods fought with these invaders, unable to comprehend the _idea_ that it was machines that did that to them.

After that, the UTF began making a base there, several ships dropping down Pre-Fabricated, fully operational and functional bases **[2]**. The bases were then used when a second army of Romans attacked. This time, the Army annihilated them. Mortars, artillery shells, tank rounds, missiles, the rare laser, and of course bullets, destroyed what appeared to be 90 percent of the second wave.

The UTF fully expected a third wave to happen as well, but when it never came, they focused on truly setting up shop on this planet.

The thought on everyone's mind was, 'would this become a UTF colony?' It didn't distract them though. Everyone knew their job, and everyone did it. Instead of wondering on the future, they focused on the present. Which, for the time being, was putting the finishing touches on Forward Operating Base Arnus.

"…Sooo…why was I picked for this?" Itami, now a First Lieutenant, asked the CO of Arnus.

"Publicity mainly, partially for your hobby. You're the closest thing we've got to an expert on how things work here." The Army General said as the Starfleet Admiral looked out the window at the airfield below them.

"…If I may sir…that's not really saying much."

"Well get over it. You're going, like it or not…and bring Sergeant Unique with you, she's a good person to have with you in a circumstance like this."

"…Yes sir." Itami said before leaving the room.

"Nova Planet Recon Team 3 huh? I'm sure I'll get used to them." A woman said from behind Itami, making him jump.

"Luna! Don't do that!" Itami said as he turned to face the green haired green eyed Onyx Guard soldier.

"Boss…how long have you known me for?"

"…Since basic."

"And have I ever not snuck up on you?"

"…Point taken."

"Now…Let's go meet our new team!" Luna shouted happily before running towards the motor pool.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Itami asked as he followed his longtime friend.

 **Me: Okay…done. And I know it's short. This chapter is only meant to introduce the universe anyways.**

 **Trin: +Playing Mortal Kombat XL against Ami+ HA I WIN!**

 **Sarah: Darling…that's still 12 wins Ami and only 4 wins for you.**

 **Me: And I'm pretty sure she let you win those 4.**

 **Luna: The commander is correct. She would only occasionally push a button on the controller.**

 **Trin: WHAT!?**

 **Ami: …Um…well…I kinda felt sorry for you.**

 **Trin: Trey…you are no longer allowed to date Ami.**

 **Me: What are you, 8? So what, she beats me all the time, I don't give a shit.**

 **Trin: Did you actually try?**

 **Me: …Onto the explanations.**

 **Trin: Thought so.**

 **Ami: BABE!?**

 **Me: [1]: The armors in this story are of course futuristic, but still kinda bulky, so I went with Halo 5 for the looks. UTF Police tier 1 armor (which will never be touched on but I still wanted to mention) is Soldier armor with Aviator helmet. UTF standard armor is Mark V Alpha with Interceptor helmet. UTF Onyx Guard armor is Commando Matrix armor with various helmets, though the standard is the soldier helmet. TLR standard armor is Defender with Stalker helmet. The TLR's equivalent of Onyx Guard armor is Noble with Pathfinder helmet. The armor colors are the same as in my story Mass Effect: UTF…and now this has no continuity with that.**

 **[2]: Basically the UNSC Base construction method in Halo Wars.**

 **Trin: Well that's all…Luna I think you can let go of Ami now.**

 **Me: Yeah…she's calm now. Also here's another Luna from the mind of FPSLiverpool. If you don't really like the description I gave, she looks like Megpoid Gumi. Look her up on google if you have no idea what that is. She is also the only diplomacy first Luna he's created for my stories.**

 **Ami: So you've never actually tried when playing MK with me?**

 **Sarah: To be fair…it would really just put you at 50/50 for your wins and losses to each other.**

 **Me: Can we talk about this after I sign off this story? VR Commando ATA out.**


	2. Shock and Awe

**Me: And here's chapter 2. Nothing will distract me from this.**

 **Trin: +Evil smirk then lifts Ami's shirt+ Not even this?**

 **Me: …**

 **Sarah: Great dear, you broke him. On with +Ducks under Trin being thrown out window+**

 **Trin: Totally worth the pain!**

 **Ami: On with the story.**

 **Luna: Should we fix the Commander?**

 **Hearts and Minds**

"Talking" _"Thinking"_ "[Electronic communication]"

Itami strolled down towards the waiting APC and two Trucks. To anyone of the 21st century, the APC looked like an RG-33 MRAP, and the trucks an MATV only colored a dark grey. In front of it was nine soldiers and Luna, all in standard combat uniforms **[1]** , but no armor. Their armor's IFF transponders labeled them as Akira Tomita, Shino Kuribayashi, Mari Kurokawa, Soichiro Kuwahara, Jason Magnus, Howard James Tomes, Marcus Vincent Tomes, and Wisteria Violet Danforth.

Magnus was a tall blonde man with dark blue eyes that seemed to scan over everything around him. Howard and Marcus both had blood red hair and emerald green eyes, but Marcus had an x shaped scar on his right cheek while Howard had a scar running diagonally across his entire face. Last was Wisteria. The woman was short, about as tall as Kuribayashi, with black hair that had violet tips and pink and white stripes running through it. She also had blood red eyes that would look intimidating if she herself didn't give off a calming and somewhat motherly aura. Itami sighed as he could already tell that Luna was making fun of the oldest of the team, Kuwahara.

As Itami watched, he noticed something about the group. The Tomes twins were SACO Marines, Akira was a Ranger, Shino was a normal Army grunt along with Mari, Kuwahara was a normal Marine, Jason was a Starfleet pilot, and the only other Onyx Guard was Violet. A team that was made up of people from every conceivable part of the UTF armed forces.

"I…wait…what?" Itami questioned.

"Yo, boss man is here." Luna said.

"Sup, Gunnery Sergeant Wisteria Violet Danforth, my friends call me Flower though." Wisteria said.

"Corporal Jason Magnus, I can fly anything and drive anything." The pilot said.

"Shut up/Flyboy." Howard then Marcus said.

"Um…okay." Shino said, confused about how the two spoke.

"Is something/wrong Sergeant." The two of them said in that same way again.

"…Please stop that.

"…Alright." The two said simultaneously.

"…THEY'RE LIKE TOMAX AND XAMOT!" Luna suddenly shouted, getting a look of confusion from all but Itami.

"…Please don't encourage her need to make IRL references." Itami said.

"Wow…that series is older than me, I'm surprised you know about it kid." Kuwahara said. "Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara, though most people call me Pops."

"Akira Tomita, Sergeant. Not much else to say really."

"We're both Lance Corporals." The Tomes twins said.

"DAMNIT!" Shino shouted in annoyance.

"Sergeant First Class Mari Kurakawa, I'm the team's medic." Mari said.

"Shino Kuribayashi, same rank as Mari, but I'm one of the people giving out pain, not relieving it."

"Luna Sarandiel Unique, Specialist. I'm Onyx Guard and close friend to this guy here." Luna said as she pointed to Itami.

"Itami Yoji. I'm a First Lieutenant and I'm an otaku."

"And I now have less respect for you." Shino said bluntly.

"Okay then…let's…let's just get going." Itami said as they got into the vehicles.

The team climbed into the vehicles as Itami slumped forward and sighed. Luna smiled as she patted her friend on the back before climbing into the truck's driver seat. Itami followed her and got into the passenger side.

"Itami to all trucks, ready to go?" He asked over the radio.

"[Yeah, ready whenever you are.]" Shino said in truck two.

"[Just waiting on your orders.]" Jason replied.

"Alright, move out." Itami ordered.

With that, the three vehicle convoy started moving. Itami sighed as the passed through the entrance and onto a dirt trail to where the drones had spotted a village. The ride was silent until Luna spoke up.

"Hey…Itami."

"Yeah Luna?"

"We're basically in a fantasy land of knights and dragons right?"

"Yes…where is this going?"

"What else do you think is there?"

"Most likely Elves…maybe half human half animal beings-…"

"NEKO-CHANS! I bet there are cat girls! Oh I really hope there are, they'd be so cute! I wonder if I could get one to date me."

"…Wow…you just found a possible way to get your two favorite things at once…and it might not even be a thing." Itami said smugly.

"Yeah I-…what's that supposed to mean, Itami-kun." Luna said, adding the honorific to show that if he said the wrong thing it would be painful for him.

"Why do you only ever honor my culture when threatening me?"

"That way it's easier to tell Itami-kun. Now answer the question."

"…I…um…there's no way to avoid getting punched is there?"

"Nooope." Luna said, stretching out the o and making the p pop.

"…Um…so…seen any new animes lately?"

"Nice dodge. And no, they're mostly just remakes of old series nowadays. I mean most ideas were already used by the time the 28th century rolled around."

"You get the remastered Gears yet?"

"Hell yeah! WOO!" Luna shouted, mimicking her favorite character.

"[Ow! The hell did you do that for Unique?]" Shino shouted.

"Cause the Cole Train runs on whole grain baby!"

"[…What?]"

"I actually managed to get us a few chain-bayonets." Itami said.

"WHAT!?]" Shino and Luna shouted.

"Where are they?"

"I'll give one to you once we get to the village."

"Bad Itami, getting a girl's hopes up before telling her she still has to wait. I don't like getting blue-balled you know."

"Luna, no. Bad Luna don't make me get the spray bottle for your mouth."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Neko-chan."

"I wish."

"[Get a room you two.]" Tomita said over the coms.

"Gross man. Itami's like my brother, that'd be incest to me."

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen."

"Besides, we tried that as teens, didn't work."

"[WHAT!?]" Everyone else shouted over coms, hurting the ears of both Luna and Itami and causing the cat loving girl to nearly crash the truck from getting stunned by the sound.

"AH! ITAMI, I'VE GONE DEAF!" Luna shouted.

"WHAT?" Itami replied as they started to see the village.

They stopped at the village's entrance and got out, their hearing returning as the rest of the team went over to them. Itami looked around to see that most of the village had run inside their homes to hide from the UTF soldiers. Itami sighed again before placing his rifle on his back where the magnetic clamps activated to hold it in place. The rest of the team did the same as Luna walked up behind him…before spotting a cat and chasing it shouting something about 'transforming witch.' Itami laughed at the antics of his friend and fellow anime fan

Ironically, Luna's actions actually got a few villagers to come out from their homes to speak with them. Itami smiled before instantly going up and speaking in their language perfectly.

["Hello. I'm First Lieutenant Itami Yoji of the United Terra Federation. Can I ask where we are and about the surrounding areas?"] Itami asked. The old man that he, correctly, guessed was the village elder.

["Of course…perhaps you could get your friend to stop chasing the cat."] The Elder said.

["Not sure I can…she also seems to think it's a transformed witch…wizard…mage."] Itami said, not sure which name to use to explain the situation.

["The only two mages in our village are Cato El Altestan and Lelei La Lalena, but neither of them, as far as I know, has any knowledge of spells that can do that."]

"Luna, it's not a witch!"

"We'll know for certain when I catch it!"

"Wow…nice job staying in command there sir." Shino said sarcastically.

"If anyone can control Luna, they deserve to be a General." Itami said completely serious before turning back to the village elder and asking for a map of the area.

He followed the elder inside one of the buildings, leaving the others to watch Luna continue to chase the cat. The chase continued for another minute before Luna suddenly collapsed, seemingly exhausted. The cat then calmly walked up and sat next to her face, meowing a bit to get her attention. Suddenly Luna shot up, scooping up the cat in her arms as she did.

"I shall name you Locus, and you shall be mine." Luna said as she cuddled the cat, who apparently had no objections to the human that was just chasing her.

The reaction of the others was the same; to stare slack jawed at the cat loving Onyx Guard and the cat purring in her arms. Shino was the first to speak.

"…The hell just happened?" She said.

"I'm…not sure…maybe we shouldn't question her actions until Itami gets back." Tomita said.

"Agreed." The others instantly said.

"Meh, you don't get to be one of us without at least one thing wrong with your head." Wisty said.

The rest of the team just blinked at the two Onyx Guard soldiers as Itami came back out, thanking the village elder as he did.

"Alright, he said there's another village we can go visit not too far from here." Itami said.

"50 creds says it's an elf village." Tomita said.

"100 creds says something bad will happen when we get there." Luna said.

"500 creds that's we'll find a giant fire breathing dragon torching the village and only leaving one unconscious survivor in the bottom of a well with hypothermia." Wisteria said, making everyone look at her.

"That's…oddly specific, and that's coming from me." Luna said.

"Well…she didn't lie about the messed up minds."

"What was that pipsqueak?" Luna and Wisteria said.

"Pipsq-…YOU'RE AS SHORT AS I AM!" Shino yelled at Wisteria.

Before anything else could be said, Shino suddenly had her head being stomped into the ground by a very angry Wisty.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Wisty shouted as she continuously stomped on Shino's head.

"…I didn't realize we had Edward Elrich on the team." Luna said as Itami chuckled once before going over to separate the two.

It took himself, Luna, and Tomita working together to pull the raven haired woman off the auburn haired woman. The team then climbed back into their vehicles, Itami bringing Wisteria with himself and Luna, and began the ride toward the unknown village.

"I'm not short...she is." Wisty grumbled to herself.

"Keep telling yourself that." Luna said from the driver seat.

"What was that?"

"Hey, no beating up the driver until we get back to base." Itami said before anything could happen.

"Fine." Wisty said as she sat back down.

"Good, now…is that smoke?" Itami asked.

Luna sped up the truck to reach a clearing overlooking a large lake, with a burning village on the other side. The cause of the fire was also easily seen. A giant red Dragon was torching the village. The team got out to look at what was happening from outside the trucks. Wisty stared wide eyed and blinked before commenting.

"Not to sound like a heartless bitch…but I totally called this…all that's missing is the survivor in the well." She said.

"Well we can't check that yet. We don't know if the trucks can handle that thing's flames and we don't have anti-flame gear either way." Itami said.

Luna growled and tightened her hands into fists.

"I get it, but I still hate it." The green haired woman said.

"Those poor people." Mari said.

"Can't even call in an orbital strike. If there are survivors that would kill them to." Shino said.

"If that can even kill it." Pops said.

"We may not know much about this place, but I doubt a giant, flying, fire breathing lizard can survive a ship board laser strike." Tomita said.

"There is still/the possibility that/it has some sort/of magically defenses." Howard and Marcus said.

"…You two really need to stop doing that." Jason said.

"Doing what?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Hey, that dragon's leaving." Luna said as her cat hissed at the giant lizard.

Itami watched as the beast flew into the air and disappeared as the village continued to burn, though now the flames were able to start dying out. He sighed in defeat.

"We still have to wait for the flames to die down." Itami said.

"There could still be people in there." Tomita said.

"And without the proper gear, we'll be dead too if we try to save them now." Pops said regretfully.

"…Damnit."

"The fire will probably be out by the time an orbital drop arrives. We just have to wait." Itami said simply. "Get back in the trucks. Soon as that fire dies enough we're going in to find any survivors."

With that the team climbed back into the vehicles and waited for the fire to die out.

"Not going in there is killing you ain't it?" Wisteria asked.

"Yeah…but if we went in there we'd all die. And we don't know anything about this area, for all we know those people could've been murderers and that dragon is the pet of law enforcement." Itami said.

"I hate not being able to go and help. It makes me feel useless." Luna said.

"I wish we could go check now." Itami said _"I wonder what's worse, dying without any hope, or dying after having the false hope you were given shattered…probably false hope."_

"Hey boss…get some sleep, we'll probably need it for later." Luna said as she watched the fire and scratched Locus' ears. "I'll wake you when the fire dies enough for us to move."

"We all should, but yeah take first watch Luna." Itami said before ordering the team to get some shut eye while the fire dies down.

He then relaxed in his seat and fell asleep. After what seemed like a minute to him, Luna was shaking him awake.

"Yo, Itami. Wake up. Fire's died down enough for us to go look through what's left." The woman said as her cat meowed.

"Alright. Let's wake the others up." Itami said as he stretched and got out.

"Already done boss…also welcome to what's left of whatever this village was called." Wisty said.

Itami looked around to see that they had moved the trucks to the remnants of the village while he and the others were asleep. He turned his attention to the village to see spots that were still smoldering, but no longer on fire, allowing them to move through the area.

"Alright people. See if there are any survivors."

"We sincerely/doubt that anyone/would survive that." The Tomes brothers said, but still helped look.

Itami sighed before going over and taking a seat on the only thing intact in the area, a well. It then clicked in his head. If someone was far enough below the fire, it might not have harmed them. He shot up and pulled out a flashlight to look down the well with. What he saw made him go wide eyed.

"POSSIBLE SURVIVOR!" Itami shouted to the others.

He then turned his attention back to the possible dead or unconscious blonde teen at the bottom of the well. The team brought over one of the trucks and used it's tow winch to lower Itami and allow him to grab the girl. Once they had lifted him back out they saw that it wasn't a human survivor, but an Elf.

"Sooo…anyone know if you have to provide different medical aid to an Elf than you do a human?" Luna asked.

"…Back to the other village. And we'll go with our anatomies work the same until we're told otherwise."

"I feel like that's gonna end horribly." Wisty said.

"LET'S DO IT!" Luna shouted excitedly.

"…Agreed."

Itami sighed before helping them put the girl into the APC. Itami then climbed into his truck and waited for the others to get into theirs. As Luna climbed into the driver seat, Itami nodded and the group drove back towards Coda. Wisty was with Mari and Shino keeping the Elf in what they assumed was stable condition. Luna led the team back to Coda before getting out of the truck to help Mari and Wisty. While they did that, Itami went to speak to the village elder about the dragon and to see if they could take care of the girl.

Unfortunately for Itami's team, once Itami said it was a fire dragon that destroyed the elf village Coda's village elder told them that they all had to leave as a fire dragon that had tasted human and elf flesh would never be satisfied.

"Great, we've basically got a giant flying heavy tank trying to kill us…just great." Itami groaned.

"I already told Arnus to be on the lookout for the damn thing. Apparently our starships cant find it, so we'll have to designate it for them." Luna said.

"You say that like we've been given the order to hunt it already." Wisty said.

"Not yet, but if we run into it I say we make sure the damn thing dies."

"So have a/target designator/ready./Got it." Tomes said.

"Alright, everyone help the villagers pack up and leave." Itami said as his team went to help the villagers.

Itami followed his troops to help and look around. He saw everyone in the village panicking over this, not unlike some small cities when they hear about a battle between TLR and UTF forces happening nearby. It was something he knew how to deal with.

" _Keep them calm, keep them moving, and above all else-…"_

"AHH!" A scream interrupted Itami's thought.

"Don't let that happen." He said with a sigh.

Itami ran over to see if he was right, and was proven correct from the sight of a family that had over packed and caused their carriage to break. Much of their belongings had spilled, but what was really the problem was that the daughter seemed injured. Luna and Mari were already there checking on the girl while Tombs attempted to calm the horse. During this another girl with blue hair with a slight silver ting ran over to the wreck. Luna tried to wave her off, only for the girl to stare in awe.

"Ah shit!" Tombs said as the horse reared up and attempted to stomp on Mari, Luna, and the girl.

Before that could happen a rifle was fired. Itami looked to see Wisty standing there before she put two more bursts into the horse to knock it away from the four people. Itami nodded at her as he went to help move the fallen carriage.

Half an hour later and the village evacuation was finally underway again. Itami stretched in the passenger seat of the truck before looking back to see the villagers of Coda following his team's vehicles. Several times they had stopped to assit a stuck carriage, or destroy a amaged one because the family wouldn't leave it.

Itami sighed again before suddenly being thrown forward from Luna slamming on the brakes.

"Um…boss…we got something up ahead." Luna said as Itami put on his helmet and activated it's zoom function.

What he saw through the visor was a girl…with a giant axe.

"It's…a gothic Lolita girl with a giant axe." Itami said.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Luna shouted before doing what he had done.

As they watched the girl, the crows –whom had originally caught Luna's attention- flew off…and the girl started walking towards the truck. Before anyone could do something they'd regret, the children of the village ran up to the girl, shouting 'oracle' as they did.

"Religious thing." The three soldiers said.

One explanation of who she was, and Luna gaining prime blackmail material, later and the group was once more moving, now with the apostle named Rory Mercury. A while after that and they were in a desert.

"Hey Itami, you think this is gonna be like every evac Op we've ever done together?" Luna asked as she pet Locus.

"Where they just keep going nonstop 'til they think nothings following them…that's every refugee ever so yeah." Itami replied. "And focus on the road, not your cat."

"It's fine boss. I can easily-…"

"Heads up. Radar ping, and it's big." Wisty suddenly said.

Itami pulled out the target designator and started looking around. He finally spotted a dragon, but not the one they were worried about. He was about to ignore it when something much bigger ate it in one bite.

"And there's the target." Luna said as Itami ordered everyone to scatter before aiming the designator at the overgrown lizard.

Luna suddenly jerking the wheel to avoid a pillar of flame threw him off and made him have to retarget.

"Itami to all units, get this thing's attention and make it stop moving." Itami ordered over coms.

Itami took aim again as Wisty grabbed the 50 cal on their truck. She started firing as the other truck and the APC did the same.

The dragon roared before landing and breathing fire at the military vehicles as the villagers got to safety.

"Damn, those scales are to tough. Or weapons aren't doing shit." Wisty shouted.

"[Hey, the elf just woke up. She says aim for the eyes.]"

"No need." Itami said with a smile as the target designator finally locked on.

"[Target marked, laser charging…firing.]"

Itami and the rest of the unit looked to the sky to see clouds beginning to swirl around a single point before a beam of red energy shot down from space and hit the dragon. The resulting explosion covered the area in dust, but the UTF soldiers could see through it fine thanks to their weapon sights. They all smiled, vehicles stopping, as they saw the now charred corpse of what had been a dragon.

Rory blinked as she saw what had just happened.

" _Do these people have an Apostle with them? Or are they favored by the gods?"_ the Reaper wondered.

"[Scratch one lizard.]" Tomita said over coms.

Itami smiled as the villagers looked at him in shock. Only then did it click that they had seen him only 'pointing' at the dragon before the laser had destroyed it.

"Crap…I may have just started a cult." Itami groaned, making Luna laugh.

 **Me: Well that's all for this chapter.**

 **Ami: I doubt he started a cult.**

 **Me: It just came to me.**

 **Trin: No 'This is my boomstick'?**

 **Me: No one had a shotgun.**

 **Trin: WHY THE FUCK NOT!?**

 **Me: No use this chapter. I'll put one in a later chapter.**

 **Sarah: What is with you and knives and shotguns?**

 **Trin: They're awesome, duh.**

 **Me: Getting off track people…where's Luna?**

 **Trin: Not tied up in the closet.**

 **Me, Ami, and Sarah: …**

 **Trin: …I'll let her out.**

 **Me: …VR Commando ATA ou-...almost forgot. [1]: Think the uniforms worn by SPARTAN 4s in Halo when they're out of their armor. Also...I apologize if the last part of the chapter seems rushed. Okay, now VR Commando ATA out.**


	3. Italica and New Threats

**Me: Sorry for the delay, lost my flash drive, which has all of my stories on it, and been busy recently.**

 **Trin: You're tellin me.**

 **Sierra: Why are we doing this?**

 **Me: For the purpose of entertainment Shockwave.**

 **Sierra: Why do you insist on calling me either that or Mordin?**

 **Trin: Because you're always acting like one or the other little sister.**

 **Me: Now on with the story.**

 **Italica**

After they had destroyed the fire dragon, many of the villagers had asked to stay with the UTF. Itami had called up command and they had agreed to allow the villagers to stay in Arnus. The ships orbiting above their heads were able to send down civilian/refugee housing for the citizens that decided to stay at Arnus. Now he, Wisty, and Luna were walking around the new civilian area.

"Wow…they got set up fast…wait…prefabs…right…never mind." Luna said as Locus slept in her arms.

"Yeah…hey isn't that the elf-…" Wisty said.

"Tuka." Itami and Luna said.

"Isn't that Tuka…carrying several bags…along with that mage girl-…"

"Lelei." Itami and Luna again corrected.

"Along with Lelei…and they're heading towards us."

"Itami, we were told that your squad would be bringing us to Italica so we could trade these scales for gold."

"…YOU CAN DO WHAT NOW!?" Both Onyx women shouted.

"Ow." Itami said from the place on the ground where they had run him over.

"Those scales are worth gold?" Luna said, her eyes shining with ideas Locus' eyes also seemed to shine with the same light as her owner's. "I can hold onto those if you-ACK!"

Luna fell forward as Wisty dropped her hand back to her side. Itami got up and rolled his shoulder as he saw another person in the uniform of the Federation's intelligence agency, Overwatch, along with someone in a darker version of the uniform.

As the two got to them the one in the lighter uniform, a woman with short blonde hair, saluted.

"Second Lieutenant Anya Fenix, Overwatch, reporting."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant…I assume you're being attached to my squad." Itami said as he returned her salute.

"That would be correct sir." Anya said.

"And him?"

"Second Lieutenant Gabriel Reyes...also Overwatch." Reyes said, not really sounding interested. "I'm not really attached to your squad, just have to stick around where you go."

"Ok then…um…good to have you with us…I guess." Itami said.

Reyes grunted in acknowledgement before crossing his arms and looking at the two natives.

"Italica huh…that's the trade capital of the empire." Reyes said.

"Fucking Spooks." Luna muttered under her breath.

"I'm not a spook." Reyes said angrily.

"Fine…Mr. Brooding."

"I hate you already."

"Can we please go to Italica now?" Tuka asked.

"Let me get the team and we'll head out." Itami said.

An hour later and Recon Team 3 was loading up in vehicles and heading towards Italica. Reyes, who somehow was able to bring a motorcycle over with him, was grumbling about being younger than someone that looked like a preteen, Rory…apparently he didn't care that Tuka was also older than him. 'She looks, sounds, and acts like a teenager, so she's a teenager,' were Reyes' exact words.

"[So what do you think it'll be like there.]" Shino asked over coms.

"I'm thinking ancient Roman market." Luna said.

"[My money's on a bazaar.]" Jason replied.

"[Why a bazaar?]" Akira asked.

"[It just came to me.]"

"…Hey, we got smoke from ahead…looks like it's coming from our destination."

Wisty said as Tuka, Lelei, and Rory –whom had decided to tag along for some reason that Itami couldn't figure out- went towards the driver seat to see.

"…Itami to all trucks, pedal to the metal people, we need to get there now." Itami shouted over the coms.

The others gave their acknowledgements before the trucks took off towards Italica at a much faster speed. 30 minutes of fast, and somewhat reckless, driving later the team was stopping in front of Italica's gates. Itami, Tuka, Lelei, and Rory got out of the truck, while Reyes got off his bike. They five waited for a bit before Itami decided to try walking up and opening the gate himself. Instead of that, a small door on the gate was thrown open, hitting him and making him fall backwards. Reyes instantly started laughing at that, showing an emotion other than annoyance or anger. The girls stood there in shock at what just happened.

"Uh…" The red haired girl said, confused as to why they were staring at her until she looked down to see Itami laying there. "Uh…" She said as she started blushing.

"Why me?" Itami asked as he got up. "I'm First Lieutenant Itami Yoji of the United Terra Federation, you are?"

"…P-princes Pina Co Lada-…"

"I'd like an umbrella with my princess please!" Luna shouted, having heard what the girl's name was.

"LUNA SHUT UP!" Everyone else, Reyes and Anya included, shouted at the cat loving Onyx.

"…-of the Empire." The girl finished.

Suddenly the Imperial March started playing from the speakers on Itami's truck.

"LUNA!" Everyone shouted again.

Itami sighed as he asked the Princess to let them into Italica. She did…though with a bit of concern over the sanity of the one they kept calling Luna.

"So what's been going on here?" Itami asked suddenly, making Pina spin to face him. "It looks like your troops have been holding back a siege for days."

"…Exactly. And I doubt your arrival has gone unnoticed." Pina told him.

"Fuck…well now you have reinforcements." Itami said.

"Yeah…wait…WHAT!?" Pina shouted.

"We aren't gonna let any civilians get killed if we can help it…plus I assume what we came here for is shut down until the siege is over anyways." Itami explained.

"…Who are you?"

"We're part of the army at Alnus."

* * *

Gabriel Reyes was not having a good day. He had to deal with the fact that he and his partner were to stick close to some low level Recon Team, then he finds out that a member of the 'white collar' branch of Federation intelligence is also going to be with this team…and that they had to play nice until told otherwise. He grimaced remembering what one of his few friends in Overwatch had told him about that.

"Wow…you do know how to play nice still right?"

The fist he replied with probably didn't help his case with the blonde boy-scout. And now he was forced to patrol the city while Recon Team 3 set up on the south wall…or at least they had set up several hours ago. By his watch they should have been fully set about 9 hours ago…and he had been patrolling for 10.

"[Oh relax Reyes.]" His partner said over the radio.

"Lacroix…I am relaxed."

"[I can tell you aren't.]"

"Shut up Frenchie."

"Who are you talking to?" Someone said from behind him.

Reyes spun around, pulling one of his shotguns out as he did, and saw a scared brunette looking down the barrel of his shotgun.

"…Don't sneak up on me kid, good way to get killed."

"[Wow…someone managed to sneak up on you? You really are relaxed…too relaxed, pay attention.]"

"And I'm talking to the voice in my head."

"[Not exactly false…though not really true either.]"

With that Reyes turned and left the girl in white armor standing there in shock, confusion, and fear. He laughed to himself about that. He put the fear of death into people by simply being himself. By being the Reaper. Of course there was one person that could put the fear of death into even the great Reaper. The Swiss medic of Overwatch was like a mother to everyone there, including being able to terrify her 'children' as she once jokingly called everyone.

Reyes shivered despite himself before moving on. He turned a corner and saw several random defenders slumped on the ground in exhaustion. He sighed. These people would die if they didn't get reinforcements and proper rest, something that he would capitalize on, were he the enemy.

"[Wow…Itami apparently decided to stay and help.]"

"Sounds like someone we know."

"[Think Jack would have fun here?]"

"Jack no…Reinhardt…absolutely."

"[He acts like we're still in the crusades.]"

"His prototype Inferno Hammer doesn't help that."

"[How did the RnD guys make that anyways?]"

"Hell if I know…you're too talkative, what's happening?"

"[…You may want to get ready for a fight.]" Amelie said before the crack of a sniper rifle firing filled the air.

"Damn." Reaper said before he started running towards the gate he knew Amelie was set up at.

* * *

The crack of sniper fire told Recon team 3 that the enemy had arrived. Shino growled, noticing that they were at the wrong side of the walls.

"Damnit!" The Sergeant shouted.

"Wow…didn't think they'd be smart enough to go over to the north wall." Anya said as she checked that her pistol, an MX8 Snub, and assault rifle, a Mark III Lancer, were loaded.

"Should we go help?" Luna asked.

"Reyes is supposed to shoot up a flare if they need help." Itami said as Rory suddenly screamed in pain and pleasure.

Only then did the lieutenant notice that the twins and Tomita were holding her down to keep her there. Though, now they were all on their asses and Rory was running across the rooftops towards the battle.

"Great…just great. This couldn't get any worse." Jason said as everyone else glared at him.

"What?" He asked as a flare near the North wall shot into the air.

"Hey flyboy, try not to choke on your foot." Shino said as RT3 ran towards the flare.

* * *

"Running low on ammo!" Lacroix shouted as she fired a short burst into a group of lancemen.

"Oh, you think? I hadn't really noticed!" Reyes shouted back sarcastically as he fired another shot into the charging raiders.

"FOR ONYX!" Wisty shouted as she jumped from the wall and crushed one raider's skull between her boots and the dirt.

Wisty then turned her helmeted head towards the remaining raiders, showing them an emotionless mask. She then reached behind her back and pulled out her AA-12. She smiled beneath her helmet before turning on the laser on the gun.

"Alright you primitive screw heads, see this? This is my BOOMSTICK!" Wisty shouted before pulling the trigger.

"Sorry we're late." Luna said as she and Shino charged after the Onyx Guard soldier.

"Shut up and kill these bastards!" Reyes shouted before getting more ammo from the rest of RT3.

"We're working on it!" Tomes shouted.

Lacroix got more ammo for her sniper and assault rifles before returning to the fight. The two Blackwatch members fired their weapons at the charging raiders as Rory also entered the fight. The woman swung her axe, cleaving multiple raiders in two with one swing, and kept going. Reyes and Lacroix could only watch in shock for a second before their minds started up again.

" _Reinhardt does the same damn thing with a hammer…against the TLR…why am I shocked by this?"_ The two Blackwatch operators thought.

"Well…that's not something you see every day." Pops said as he fired several bursts from his rifle at the raiders.

"Unless you're in Overwatch…we have a large number of…strange members." Anya said.

The soldiers continued to fire at the Raiders, annihilating most of them, until a low sound was heard. The sound got louder and louder until the Earth born humans recognized it as Ride of the Valkyries. Itami blinked before looking at, Wisty who was standing right next to him.

"Who called for backup?" Itami asked her.

The Onyx guard shrugged before looking towards Luna to see her swinging a Raider sword around and shouting about the Jaberwocky. Wisty looked up and smiled as she saw several X7 Attack Helicopters, which resembled high tech Havoc helicopters with only one set of propellers, and a few LT4 Knighthawk Transport Helicopters, which resembled high tech Blackhawk helicopters. The two soldiers stopped firing as the flyboys and flygirls finished off the remaining raiders.

"I did." Anya answered. "We didn't have the ammo for an army that size."

"So now what?" Itami said.

"Well…all of you wait while I try to figure out why one of our Frigates is late."

"I thought Warp travel was instantaneous." Reyes said as he walked up.

"Supposedly they were putting in a new set of coordinates on the other side of the planet." Anya said with a sigh. "Sometimes I question why command does what it does."

* * *

Above the planet, a single Warp portal opened on the opposite side of where the UTF normally arrived. A single UTF Frigate went through, though there was something different about it. Instead of the standard gunmetal grey and blue insignias, it was a dark grey with what looked like tumors growing at certain spots on the inorganic metal.

Within the ship were four Onyx Guard soldiers holed up inside an arms room, they then sensed the air they were breathing having returned to normal. Suddenly one of the air vents near them burst open as a single mutated crewman crawled in before screeching at them. One soldier shot it in the face out of sheer hatred before staring in awe at the fact that it actually killed the monstrosity.

"Okay people…we can kill these things now so…what happens next?" The soldier asked as he grabbed more ammo for his pistols.

"Now…now we fight our way off this thing." The squad leader said as he grabbed several prototype weapons. "Angelica, get the data. That and the data get off this ship at all costs. That means you live eve n if the rest of us die."

The red haired woman nodded before picking up another of the prototypes, a longsword with a strange handle, and placed it on her back. The other two grabbed a shotgun and an SMG before the group left to the escape pods, the sound of distant assault rifle fire greeting them as the door opened.

They ran towards the escape pods, killing any and all mutated crewmen they ran into before finally reaching the pods to discover they had already been jettisoned. The leader cursed before hearing running from behind them. They all spun around to see a woman in a lab coat, pants, brown boots, and a shirt with the words 'fetch me their souls' in blood like script…all of her clothing soaked in blood.

"Doc, you're alive?" The leader asked as another survivor followed the doctor.

"I survived…is zis vat adrenaline feels like…I feel amazing…zough I may puke…are ve leaving?" The German woman said quickly. "I suddenly feel very tired."

"Doc, you're heading down with Angel." The leader said. "Now, we need to get to the han-…"

"Did you get ze prototypes?"

"…Um…yeah?"

"Then zere is no need. Give us all ze prototypes."

They did as they were told and handed each prototype to the doctor before she activated one specific device before turning to the data pad on her wrist.

"Athena, activate ze MASS device."

Her data pad's screen blinked twice before the device suddenly lit up and created a small portal that looked much more stable than a warp portal.

"Ve vould have used zis instead of ze varp drive, but it's not nearly as good or powerful, and trying to give it enough power to vork zat vay requires the power generated by a supernova…maybe three."

"Wow…yeah, we can't do that. What about this small?"

"I can only send Angel, myself, and ze prototypes, but zere is no telling vere Angel and I will land, it doesn't like organic items or anything in zeir possession. Ze prototypes vill arrive at our base down zere."

The leader was about to argue when they heard the not too distant growling of mutated crewman…and something else.

"No time to argue, GO!" The leader shouted as they threw all the prototypes through the portal.

Angel saluted once before grabbing the doctor and jumping through herself, the rest of the team catching one last sentence from the doc.

"I really hope zis vorks zis time." **[FUCK IT! NOT DOING ACCENTS ANYMORE! JUST IMAGINE THE RIGHT ACCENT! I'LL SAY THEIR NATIONALITY AND YOU ALL CAN DEAL WITH THE REST!]**

They watched as the device was suddenly sucked into its own portal before it closed. They then turned to face the hoard that they heard.

"Hey Dempsey, what do you think the odds of us getting out of this are?" The Russian woman with the shotgun asked their leader, 'Tank' Dempsey.

"Well Belinski, I'd give us about a 50 percent chance of being torn apart and eaten, 35 percent of being torn to shreds by blades, and a 14.5 percent of use getting shot to death." He replied.

"So a .5 percent chance of use surviving." The Japanese man with the SMG said in annoyance.

"That about sums it up, yeah Masaki."

"I hate all of you already." The German woman with a TLR laser LMG said.

"And you might be?"

"Sergeant Edward Richtofen, I was Doctor Maxis' assistant…and yes my parents wanted a boy."

"Sucks to be you, now here they come." Dempsey shouted as they stated shooting.

* * *

"Well no one has figured out why-HOLY SHIT!" Anya shouted as a portal opened up in front of them and two women spilled out.

One was clearly Onyx Guard while the other was what appeared to be a scientist…and a young one at that, and both were covered in blood. Itami's group, along with Princess Pina's group, just watched in shock as the two got up dusted themselves off and looked around.

"Huh…it actually worked…I thought we would be atomized." The doctor said casually.

"WHAT THE HELL DOC!?" The Onyx Guard shouted in response.

"…Um…sorry? By them way, my name is Maxis, Doctor Samantha Maxis." The woman said with a nervous smile.

"…There is something wrong with you...real-…is that a teddy bear in your pocket?" The soldier asked as she crossed her arms.

The doctor's face turned a bright red at the fact that her most prized possession had been seen. She immediately tried to explain, but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. The two turned to see the groups standing there. Upon seeing the Rose Order knights, the Guardswoman threw Maxis behind her and pulled out her sword before activating it. The problem with that was that instead of activating, the sword lit for half a second before sputtering out. Angel blinked at the weapon and noticed that something had slid out form the bottom of the weapon…a battery pack. She then turned to Maxis who shrugged.

"It is a prototype."

"Are you two from the missing frigate?" Anya asked.

"Yep…and we really need to implement my upgrades to all UTF Warp drives right now." Maxis said.

 **Me: Well that seems like a good place to end it at.**

 **Sierra: Introducing a new threat, giving your pointless random character cameo, though with the changes I don't think it counts, and you've revealed the dangers of the Warp to the unfamiliar.**

 **Trin: Yes he has, Lady Inquisitor.**

 **Sierra: Must you always have the last word?**

 **Me: So you argue against Mordin and Shockwave but you accept being called an Inquisitor of the Imperium?**

 **Sierra: Yes.**

 **Me and Trin: +Eye twitch+**

 **Sarah and Ami: +Enter room+ We're back.**

 **Sarah: And we bare gifts for you bloody yanks…Sierra….?**

 **Ami: What's with Trin and Trey?**

 **Sierra: I accepted one of their nicknames for me.**

 **Ami and Sarah: +Eye twitch+**

 **Sierra: …What is it brother says here?**


End file.
